Fantasy
by Quill de Quibbler
Summary: A drunken night. That's all it was. Rated for mentions of sex and language, most likely will add more later.


Jean groggily rolled over in the bed, his vision blurry. Last night last night was a mess, a huge flash of colour. Bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes, the room came into focus. Hell, he'd obviously had a good time trashing the place. Turning on his side, Havoc saw a sprawl of golden blonde on the other side of the bed.

He. Got. Laid.

And if he could judge by the hair, she was probably pretty damn cute too.

Wrapping n arm around her, and bringing her head closer to his chest, he tried to brush her hair out of her face, to try and get a glimpse of whoever this woman was.

"Mhh.." she murmured, seeming to come to slowly. With another inaudible sound, she curled up into him, allowing Jean to get his first proper look at her.

"General?" He yelped, dropping his hold on her and scampering to the other side of the bed.

She however seemed much more out of it then him, her reaction almost a hundred times slower then his. Sitting up, the sheet that was covering her fell to her waist, leaving her rather full breasts almost fully exposed, except for the tendrils of hair that fell upon them; Jean couldn't help but gwak at what he had managed to score with.

"What?" She asked her fists still balled up at her eyes.

Jean tried to answer, but his words had somehow caught themselves in his throat, only able to stare at her in awe.

"What!" Olivier demanded, now pulling her hand away from her eyes.

He waited a moment, surely she'd get it by now. She'd look around and see all of what she had done, _who_ she had done. They'd fraternized. One of the stricter laws of the military. With Bradley in charge they'd be dishonourably discharged, in severe cases maybe even given a few years in jail, either way their careers would be shot.

He couldn't be discharged, not after he just got back. He just starred walking again! He couldn't do it to Mustang, his poor mom, he just couldn't.

"WHAT!" She got it now.

"The hell!" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she clenched the sheet around her, making Havoc grab at another to cover himself. "What happened last night?" She snarled, her eyes still wide with shock, and was that.. _fear?_

"I don't know?" He offered her weakly. How many people got t see the famous ice queen like this? More importantly, how many people_ survived _after seeing her like that_?_

Olivier turned her head to scan the room. The mirror was cracked, a dent in the wall, the curtains were hanging ripped from the ceiling, all that would've been on the desk was littering the floor, including an empty wine bottle. By the looks of it, they'd had quite the night, and she couldn't even remember it.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" she asked, noting that her clothes were in a bundle in the corner of the room, her red heels at the foot of the bed. "I remember Catherine and Alex leaving and that's about it."

Havoc frowned in concentration, what did he remember? Surely more then she did. He remembered drinks, and lots of them. The bar teneder always gave them more. It was him that told them to get a room, after he saw them dancing of course. And if his memory wasn't playing tricks on him, she rented a room, and he had her on her back, or his.

"Err, do you want much detail?" He asked cautiously.

Olivier winced. "So I take it we didn't get drunk, throw things, get undressed and fall asleep." She asked, standing up and bringing the sheet around her like a dress.

"I'm afraid not sir." Havoc said running his hand through his hair.

"Right, well then…You're going to go have a shower, and when you get out, I'll be gone. That will be the end of it. What happened here does _not_ leave this room." She said turning to look at him. "Am I clear?"

Pulling himself up from the bed, the sheet rapped around his waste like a towel, he responded. "Crystal." Having to stop himself from giving a mock salute.

Dragging the sheet to the bathroom, he opened the door and entered. The moment the door shut behind him, the sheet dropped. By the state of the bathroom, he probably had quite enough of a shower night, but he turned the knob anyways. Letting the water run for a few minutes to warm up before he stepped in, Havoc felt the water droplets clear his mind, and refresh his memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, Lieutenant Havoc!" the large bear of a man greeted Havoc with a bone crushing hug. <em>

_The latter gave him a small smile and a salute once he was allowed to breathe again. "Major Armstrong. What brings you here tonight?"_

"_My baby sister, see, she's become curious with bars like these, on her vacation to Xing all of the people were always talking about how Amestris had the best bars in the world! So mother and father asked Liv and I to bring her to one of these, a safe firs experience!" the man sad, his curious gleam re appearing out of no where. "What about you, Lt. Havoc? What brings your business to the bar today?"_

_The lt gave him a small smile, his cigarette twitching with the facial movement. "Eh, just killing time. Got nothing else to do you see."_

"_Perhaps you'd be pleased to join us then!" Armstrong gestured to his sisters. Both of them Havoc remembered easily, two blondes each deadly, one to men's hearts the other to their bodies. Not too interested to be maimed today, Havoc replied, "Nah, you guys have fun." looking back into his glass, Havoc took a sip and then placed it down, the huge man retreating back to his sisters._

_He didn't see any of the Armstrongs till a few hours later when a more then slightly tipsy Catherine Elle came up to him with a giggle. " Heehee, you're so small! Why aren't you big like my brother?" _

_Havoc took a drag on his cigarette, and looked at the youngest Armstrong, that hurt more then he let on. "Heh, I dono…"_

_"You should really do something about tha- "Catherine started to say before her sister sauntered over, clearly more sober._

"_That's enough of that, Catherine, stop bothering Lt. Havoc." She said firmly, taking a grasp on her sisters shoulder and steering her away from the man and back to her brother. ._

_The last time Havoc saw either of the two youngest Armstrongs was about an hour later, when Alex was helping his sister out of the bar._

_About fifteen minutes later, Jean found himself seated next to the eldest, making small talk while he eyed the brunette in the corner with her friends. "What happened to your siblings?"_

"_They left." She said with a sip of her drink._

_Ah, what a smart answer that was!_

"_You didn't leave with them?" he asked mildly surprised, brining his eyes away from the brunette to look at her._

"_Catherine was going to loose her stomach the moment the car started moving, I'd rather not see that." She said slamming her now empty glass on the table._

_Glancing at the glass, Havoc rapped his knuckles on the counter at the bartender, who came by quickly with another drink for her. Giving him an appreciative nod, Olivier grasped the cp with both hands and looked at him. "How's walking?"_

"_Like learning to walk again." Havoc said at an attempt of a joke, noticing her sideways glance and dry smile, though he saw it she was more humouring him then anything._

"_At least you're walking." She said taking a sip of her drink. "And back at work."_

"_Yeah," He said gulping down his drink, having a feeling at where this was going. "The Colonel was pretty lucky at getting a philosophers stone."_

"_Heh," She snorted downing the rest of her drink and then nodding to the bartender for a refill. "The fool. Transfer to the north, you'd be a good soldier."_

_Boy she was going through a lot of alcohol, Havoc noted. "I am a soldier."_

"_Not a good one." She brushed him off, gulping down half of her drink._

_That.. actually hurt him quite a bit. Giving her a hurt puppy look, he was met by a charming bout of laughter._

* * *

><p>That laugh, he remembered it so clearly, it was beautiful. She was beautiful. If there was anything he was going to regret having to forget, it would be that laugh.<p>

Turning the water off, Havoc stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the floor and wrapping it around himself. She should be gone by then, he had been in the shower for a good half hour.

Cautiously, Havoc pulled the knob on the bathroom door and peered out, she was gone. Her clothes, her shoes, everything.

Drying himself a little more, Jean reached down and grabbed his clothes from the floor. Havoc dressed himself fully and gave a last look to the thoroughly thrashed room. As soon as he left, everything was to disappear, nothing would have actually happened. He would not have slept with one of the most powerful women in the military.

His mind racing with fantasies he would never be allowed to act on, things he would never be allowed to do, he twisted the door knob and walked out of the fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've got more written for this, but might not post it, idk, tell me what you think, or not, I only come on here to publish now anyways.. gotta get to my pms later..<strong>


End file.
